The present invention relates to computer programming, and more specifically, to compilation of program code.
Computer programs oftentimes are written in high-level programing languages. In contrast to low-level programming languages, such as assembly language, high-level programing languages are much more intuitive to computer programmers, oftentimes using natural language elements. Rather than dealing with registers, memory addresses and call stacks, high-level programing languages deal with variables, arrays, objects, expressions, functions and other computer science concepts, with a focus on usability. Accordingly, writing computer programs in a high-level programing language is much easier and, from the standpoint of actually writing the program code, more efficient for the computer programmer.